The Way It Should Be
by HeartBreaker989
Summary: A more mature and older Gon. Gon is trained when he is young by Hisoka while being hunted down by the Phantom Spider's. The only thing he needs is a Hunter License to get more info. Kurapika/Gon because theres nothing for them and I love them. R&R
1. Boy Going on a Journey

Disclamer: I Do Not Own Hunter X Hunter

"blah" Talking

'blah' Thinking

(blah) memory's

The wind started picking up as I was walking in the forest on Whale Island when a wild Kitsume-gumas started growling at me. As it was walking toward me I could make out a cub by its feet just watching as its mother cam closer towards me. (My name is Gon and I'm 16 years old. I'm a quiet person as long as you don't do anything to threaten me or anybody I love. I kill only when I'm required to but I'm not a big fan of killing. It was a normal day just like any other with my Aunt Mito and Grandmother as my mother died and my father... well I don't know what happened to him. He was never there for me but I don't believe Mito when she said that both my parents died.

I normally walk through the forest near the house when I wanted to think about my life or just wanting to be alone, but I also like watching nature and the animals as animals are attracted to me. They just come to me every time I'm in the forest and just watch what I do or just sit near me when I'm relaxing but I've only been in this predicament a couple of times before.)

As the Kitsume-gumas comes towards me I can make out what looks like a person behind some trees watching and waiting. He has blond hair with a green hat on his head along with a sword sheathed next to him. I unsheathed the sword that's strapped to my back and as the Kitsume-gumas stands on its hind legs advancing toward me slowly, I wait till it about to swing a giant paw down at me to strike. I bring my sword up and block the paw then cut it straight in the middle, it falls dead at my feet. I resheath my sword and walk to the cub. He starts shaking as I approach him as if he's scared of me. The man I saw earlier comes out from behind the trees.

"Humph, don't you know better than to walk around Snake Beach forest this time of your?" He points to a tree with claw marks on it and says, "See that? That's a signal of the Kitsume-gumas territory. Even the stupidest animals know how dangerous it is to be here! Didn't your father teach you something as simple as that? Damn! I should have ignored the speckled squirrels warning. It's been a while since I've seen such a disgusting kill." He practically shouts at me.

I sit down near the Kitsume-gumas cub and say, "I don't have a father, or a mother. I was told there was some kind of accident after I was born. So I live with my Aunt."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"That's alright because I can feel that my dad is out there somewhere just too busy to see me." I said solemnly.

"What are you going to do with the cub? It should be put down or it will starve and even if it survives there's a chance it will bare a grudge against humans because of what we've done to its mother." He say's as he takes out his sword to advance on the cub. Racing over I pick up the cub even though it keeps clawing at me and struggling against me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to raise him it's better than killing him."

"It's impossible. Kitsume-gumas are too wild for that." He tells me. "They don't like people."

"Even so I..." I turned around to look at him seriously. He looks at me with clouded eyes as if he was seeing a ghost and mutters, "you..."

I left to go back home after making sure the man wouldn't kill the cub. Opening the door I could hear Mito getting dinner set at the table so I walked in just as I heard Mito say, "Gon! You're late. I told you so many times to..."

"Sorry Mito, I got held up with something."

She ran up to me as she saw I was littered with cuts and dirt. "Gon! How did you get these injuries?"

Looking down I said, "I was running in the forest when I tripped on a branch." She started dragging me outside, "Eh? Mito?"

After closing the door in my face she told me, "Those injuries are not from tripping."

"Uh," I sighed, "no there not, it's from when I picked up a cub in the forest."

"What kind of cub?"

"Uh... It was a Kitsume-gumas."

"Gon you know Kitsume-gumas are dangerous! Especially now, and a cub? What about its mother? Why would you pick up a cub?" she practically yells.

"I don't know the mother wasn't there. Can I go to my room now? It's been a long day."

"After you eat your dinner."

The next day I dug a grave for the Kitsume I killed. As I was going to push her into the grave the man from yesterday got up from where he was watching to help me push the Kitsume in.

After the Kitsume was buried he told me his name was Kite and that he was a hunter, he also told me what it was like to be a hunter.

I was fishing with him when I asked him why he was here on Whale Island.

"I'm looking for my teacher." He tells me.

"Teacher? Why?"

"Yeah... The Final Exam is to find him, but, this is harder than any of the hunts."

By the time the sun set we were sitting in the forest as I was trying to feed the Kitsume cub.

"Gon." He said making me look at him, "Yesterday you said your parents died but thought your father was alive right?"

"Yeah." I told him not knowing where he was going with his question.

"Did you know your father?"

"Hmm, Mito won't tell me anything about him. All I have is a picture of him but that's it."

"I see. What's his name?"

"Jin Freaks is what he's called."

"Gon. Your right, your father is alive. He's alive and he's somewhere in the world. Your dad, Jin Freaks, is my teacher. In other words, he is a hunter."

"Hun...ter." I say trying to get my head rapped around the idea.

"Yes. The best Hunter in the world."

The rest of the time I was with him I contemplated what he said. "Your father is a hunter, My teacher, Best hunter in the world." by the time I got home for dinner I was wondering how to bring it up to Mito so she wouldn't lie to me or storm out.

"What was my father like?"

"Why are you suddenly asking, Gon?" Mito asked me.

"I... Want to know more about him, tell me Mito."

"There's nothing special," she turned away from me, "He was a normal person. He worked at this store and died in an accident before you were born. There's nothing else I can tell you." 'I knew she was lying to me.' "I know it's tough, but I wanted you to forget about those who died. I can't be your father... but I've tried not to make you sad. I'm glad you understand."

After dinner I went to my room before sneaking out to sit by the water. 'Mito, what's the reason for your lies? Also, if my father is alive, why doesn't he visit me? Does that mean I was abandoned?' I left to go back to my room after my thoughts.

By morning I went back out to the lake just watching and listening to nature when the Kitsume cub came up towards me. I picked him up and lay down putting him on my stomach and fell asleep.

By the time the sun fell I was fishing again. I pulled out the Hunter Request card Kite gave me and thought back to what he said.

"You can take the Hunter Exam when your 12 but since your 16 you can enter anytime you want."

I headed back home to Mito and Grandma sitting at the table and showed them the Hunter Request card. "Is that..." Mito started.

"... A Hunter Exam request card?" Grandma finished.

"Yes, I want to take the Hunter Exam."

"But, why?" Mito asked me.

"I know everything." I saw Mito flinch. "That my father is alive, and that he's a Hunter. I want to become a Hunter so that I can find him. You need to understand Mito!" She gets up from the table and starts walking away until Grandma starts talking.

"These past years, I knew by watching Gon, that he would say this one day."

Smiling at my Grandma I looked at Mito, "NO! You can't be a hunter!" Mito yells at me.

My smile fell as she said that. "Mito, understand his feelings." Grandma tried to reason with her.

I could see her clenching her hands for a minute then a smirk appears on there face before she says, "Ok. But under one condition." 'Crap! I knew it wouldn't be this easy.' "You have to fish the monster in the swamp..." 'That's it? There's got to be more to it then that.' "Within a week." She finishes then continues walking out the door.

I leave the house for my first try. I get to the swamp and swing my make shift fishing rod so that the bait gets in the middle of the swamp. I wait a few seconds and I already get a bite. It starts swimming away so I jump to my feet and try to rail it in but it's to strong as it's pulling me towards the swamp. I get stopped at a tree branch and try to use it as leeway to help me rail it in. Then the next thing I know is I'm on the ground with a broken fishing rod, watching as the monster swims away.

Over the next couple of days I tried to do different things in order to rail it in but by the end of the day I am left with nothing but a broken fishing rod and cuts on my shirt. I don't get how I couldn't rail the monster in as I am by no mean weak. I've been training myself, in secret, in the woods ever since I was young. I would get my ideas for training from the animals I would watch just living there lives but they would run around the forest, the bigger ones would pick up objects that were in there way, while others would climb trees and tree hop. I had a schedule where I would run in the forest and lift different objects that weigh differently. My eyesight is like a cat as I could see in pitch darkness just fine and Whale Island has the darkest nights than other places around the world. I don't look too muscular just fit from all the exercise I've done. I also found my sword in the woods on one of my midnight runs in the forest, when I found it, it looked like it hadn't been used at all so I came to the conclusion that the person that used to own this sword died by one of the many animals on Whale Island.

By the time I came out of my thoughts about what to try next in order to catch the monster in the swamp I concluded that I only had one day left for the challenge and that I needed a new fishing rod. As I was sneaking back inside through a window in my room the wind chimes that were next to my window rang, looking up I saw Mito standing in the doorway to my room.

"You failed again. Your also all dirty... Why don't you give up?"

"I don't want to. This is something I have to do. I'm going to become a hunter! And once I do I'll be able to find Jin."

"What's the use of finding him? He left you when you were only a baby." She said while looking away from me. 'She's lying but why?' "Jin was a Hunter; he went on long journeys and came back only few times. My sister was sad when Jin was gone. It was tough looking at her when she was sad. I despised Jin for that. I thought, "Screw Hunters!" He left his family and child... and your going to become a Hunter to find him?"

"But, it's a job worthy to continue even if it means leaving his child." I say looking at her in her eyes with a serious face. "It must be a great job, to be a Hunter."

She started to back up till she stopped and started to clench her hands and eyes saying, "You truly are... HIS child!" she turned and walked out of my room.

The next morning I was sitting at the table eating breakfast with Grandma when I asked her where Mito was.

"Today's the last day to fulfill your capture. Hurry up and eat." She said deflecting my question.

"Okay."

As I was bringing the spoon to my mouth I heard the door open and Mito come in with a wrapped package. "Open it." she said as she set it down on the table. I unwrapped it to find a fishing rod which was gold in color. "Jin used to use that rod. If you can't catch it with that..."

"Mito... Thank you." I say as I walk out of the house to capture the monster of the swamp.

Sitting at the swamp with my fathers rod and in camouflage I waited for it to catch my bait. After a few minutes it caught my rod and it started to bend like the others did but it didn't snap. The monster pulled me to the edge of the swamp but I kept hanging on. Once it gave me some slack I climbed up the tree that was behind me and jumped over a thick branch. As I was falling I could feel the weight of it as all my body weight was used as leeway to pull it up and out of the water. Finally after a week I did it.

I picked it up and headed home to show Mito. The whole village watched as I brought it to the front door. Mito stood there so I held up the card and said, "I can take the Hunter Exam now." She plugged in what was required and walked back inside while saying over her shoulder, "Do as you like."

"Thank you." I said just as she closed the door. I put the monster back in the swamp for someone else to catch when they were ready.

I walked into the forest whistling for the Kitsume cub which wasn't much of a cub anymore as he grew to the size of his mother in this short time. I told him all about what happened and I fell asleep while I was laying on his belly.

I woke up the next morning to see a bag filled with all the materials I would need on the desk in my room.

As I was getting ready to leave later in the day Mito told me that she was lying, "Jin didn't leave you. I took away Jin's custody of you in court."

"Yeah, I figured you were lying." She looked at me shocked, "I can always tell when people are lying and especially you. You don't look at me in the eye when you're lying." I said as I embraced her, "I will miss you."

"And I will miss you." She said embracing me.

I got on the boat and started heading out. I looked to my right to see that the animals gathered to say goodbye to me including the Kitsume that I raised so I waived goodbye to them all.

'Father, I'm coming to meet you.' I thought as I drifted down the river.


	2. Encounter, Intimidation, Departure

Disclamer: I Do Not Own Hunter X Hunter :'(

"blah" Talking

'blah' Thinking

I got to port when I realized I didn't know where the ship will be when it gets here and what time it deports from Whale Island. I started walking around aimlessly when I came across a stand that was a scam, as the person was lying when he said that the person arm wrestling was a hunter. I watched as a couple of people tried and failed. When nobody else would go up I was tempted to get the smug look off the "hunters face when a tall guy a couple of people away from me raised his hand. He had brown short hair, a small suitcase and sunglasses. I got a better look at him as he made his way up to the stand to arm wrestle the poser. He was in a suit, didn't look muscular but fit for a man his age. As they began arm wrestling neither gained or loss any ground until I heard a low grumbling noise coming from the man in the suit. My guess is he hadn't eaten in a while and it's coming back to him with a force. He lost his match and sulked back over to the wall.

"Anyone else want to go up against this mighty hunter? Anyone at all?"

Raising my hand while saying, "I'll give it a try." I noticed the man in the suit watching as I made my way up to the stand.

"Is this some kind of joke? You look like you 15. You can't win against me." The "Hunter" said. Smirking I just ignored him and got into position at the board. When we began the "Hunter" tried to get my hand down while I just kept our hands where they were will little to no effort. After a minute the hunter started to sweat so I have a little pressure against his hand and I gained a few inches. The "Hunter's" face started turning red and I gained another few inches. Another minute went by and I was starting to get bored so I slammed his hand down giving me the win.

Looking at the other person there I asked, "So... What did I win?"

"I...I...I... You win 2000 Yen (I don't know the money for this anime) and a ticket to see the Animal show. Congratulations."

He handed me the money and ticket and said, "Thanks." Then made my way to the guy in the suit. Standing in from of him I asked, "Want to join me for lunch?"

"Eh?" He looked up at me, "Yeah sure but why?"

"The only reason you lost was because you were hungry, if you weren't you would have won the wrestle." I told him seriously.

"Um. Sure, where are we going to ear?"

I shrugged my shoulders while saying, "I don't know what's around here. I'm normally never at the port so we can walk around till we find someplace to eat. Sound alright?"

He nodded his head and we were on our way. We walked around till we found a decent place to eat. The only problem was that it was full except for a table with only a handsome blond in a blue and orange shirt. Leorio, as he told me his name while we were walking, and I walked over to the blond.

When he looked up at us questioningly he had the most beautiful green eyes that I've ever seen, I could get lost in them like I would in the forest around Whale Island.

"Eh, sorry to bother you but we were wondering if we could join you as everywhere else is full." Leorio said. The blond looked around and noticed Leorio was right and nodded to the open seats in front of him. "Thanks a lot. I'm Leorio." He nodded again.

Sitting down after leaning my fishing rod and sword against my chair I nodded at him while saying, "I'm Gon and thanks."

"You can call me Kurapika." Kurapika said looking at me.

Nodding I ordered my food after Leorio and while waiting for the food I turned to Leorio and asked, "So where do you think I can find the ship that leave for the Hunter Exam?"

Leorio looked at me, "Is that the reason you asked me if I wanted lunch?" I shrugged my shoulders and waited for an answer. "Sigh, the ship to Dole is going to leave at six sharp, it will sound by the gong. It's going to be near the cliff over there." He said pointing to the cliff.

Shrugging my shoulders I muttered, "Thanks."

The food had come by when Leorio was halfway through talking. As I was going to pick up more food on my fork I noticed a spider heading towards my hand. Looking at it more closely I could tell it was poisonous and as far as I know when spiders come near me there the only insect that reacts badly towards me as they always bite me instead of just watching me. Since then I've always hated spiders, so as I watched it come closer I hear the bartender tell me not to move along with that it was poisonous. Rolling my eyes I look up at him saying, "I know that already." I glimpse over to see Kurapika's eyes turn red, raising an eyebrow at him I look back down at the spider. With my fork in hand I jab down at the spider so that it's head was in between the prongs then flicked the fork out so it would be nailed in the wood near the open entrance. I watched as it got out of the fork and left. Turning back to Kurapika I noticed his eyes were back to there green color so I raise my eyebrow again questioningly. He looks at me like he's afraid to answer my questioning stare so I shrugged my shoulders like it was nothing and answered Leorio as he keeps asking my why I did that to a harmless spider.

"I don't like spiders and spiders don't like me, also it was poisonous." I said cryptically.

"Kurapika raises an eyebrow this time as Leorio says, "That makes no sense."

"Animals and insects are attracted to me, even spiders." They continue looking at me, sigh, "But spiders act differently from everything else. While other animals and insects want to be around me or watch me spiders come the closest to me in order to attack me every chance they can. Plus I get this feeling that there's something wrong about spiders like there's a gang or something out there I don't know but they put me on edge every time they come close." Then I mutter, "Even if its just a tattoo of one I can feel something off about people even if I don't see a spider tattoo on them."

"What makes you say that about people with a tattoo of a spider?" Kurapika asks me.

"I met someone one day in the forest when I was training he gave me a few tips about how to increase my training but I could feel there was something off about him. When he was showing me how to do a few things with water..." Like using it as an ally. "When I accidently got his top wet. He had to take it off and when he turned his back to me I saw a spider tattoo. I don't know why it put me more on edge when I saw it but for some reason it did. After that day he left Whale Island for he had something to do. I was glad he finally left and could relax better in the forest." I say shrugging my shoulders. Looking back up at Kurapika I noticed his eyes were back to being red, "Why do you ask?"

He looked at me and slowly his eyes reseeded back to there green color and say, "No reason."

Shrugging my shoulders I started to get up, "Well it was nice meeting both of you but I must get going." I say as I pay for all three meals while picking up my fishing rod and sword. Making my way outside I started making my way to the animal show when I noticed Kurapika following me. I walked into the ship after handing the person my ticket and followed some people in.

"Two customers are coming in!" I heard from over my shoulder.

As I walked in I noticed a lot of cages with animals inside them. I could hear a person talking over the chatter saying, "Okay everyone. Here, rare and unusual animals from all over the place are collected. First, we have the three headed snake. A-Chan. B-Chan. C-Chan. Next, it goes mad when it rains. The rain frog, Gaeru-chan. Third, if it starts rolling, it will never stop. The round turtle, Kameira-chan. And the wildest among these rare and unusual animals is this Kitsume-guma. It is said that he does not get along with anyone. Even when capturing this Kitsume-guma... it claimed three victims."

As I looked at the Kitsume-guma I couldn't help but remember back to Gonta and how I raised him along with all the times I've relaxed with him and the goodbye that we had. I walked to the cage while saying, "How pitiful it must be to be stuck in this cage." I could hear my name being called as the Kitsume growled while I reached my hand in the cage ignoring everyone else I say, "You must have been the chief of the forest, like Gonta." Holding my hand up I watched as he leaned down and smelled my hand. As he licked my hand I started petting him on his head until he started growling again at the fake Hunter that was approaching the cage. I saw in his hand was a small cage with a cub Kitsume-guma in it so I did the only thing I could think of which was to raise my hand and grabbed my sword handle while slipping it out of the sheath. "It is a crime to take a cub from it's family." I told the fake Hunter. I could hear everyone else trying to run away and a beautiful voice calling my name in the distance only getting weaker as time went on.

"You would really go against a Hunter like me?" He said smugly as if he knew my answer.

"A Hunter no." His smirk got wider. "But a fake Hunter like you I will have no problem going up against." The fake Hunter charged at me throwing the cage at me before trying to strike me with a few swings of his fist. Catching the cage with my free hand I dodged the punches that were thrown at my face and mid-section. Spinning around him to his back I cut him on the back of his knee caps and his arms making them useless. As he falls to the ground I look at the manager. "Bring me the key to the cages."

"Why would I do such a thing?" I look at him seriously.

"Do you want to end up like him?" I say nodding my dead to the man on the floor. He nods and starts running back to his office. He comes back a few minutes later with a key.

Taking the key from him he runs off the ship as I turn to unlock the cages. I finish unlocking the last one when I hear a gong sound in the distance. 'Crap! I'm going to miss the ship.' Running out of the ship with the animals behind me I spot Kurapika looking at a ship about to set sail in the distance.

"I've missed it." He says solemnly while looking down. He then looks up at me and yells, "And what on earth were you thinking putting your hand up towards a Kitsume-guma and going against someone else?"

"Eh, I'll let you yell at me later. Now if you want to make that ship you better follow me." I told him running towards the hill that was next to the ship that was starting to set sail.

"What are you going to do?" He asks me.

"Just leave it to me." I reply getting my fishing rod off my back. We continued running to the top of the hill when I swung the rod making the hook swing around a rock but not so much that it would get tangled or caught. Holding onto the fishing rod I tell him, "You might want to hang on to me!"

"Are you crazy?" He yells at me as he wraps his arms around my mid-section.

Ignoring him I jump off the cliff. I feel his arms tighten even more as we start to swing towards the ship. Falling on one of the sails we slid down till we get to the deck. Landing on my feet I swing the rod a few times to bring the hook back to me, then put the fishing rod on my back again before helping Kurapika up.

As he slaps me in the back of the head and starts reprimanding me for what I did I hear the captain say, "Looks like I'm gonna have some fun until we arrive at Dole this year." I smile and nod at him as the captain looks towards me, then he turns and walks off the bridge.

With Kurapika settled down again I see Leorio off to the side and nod to him. As he nods back I look back at the Island and think to myself, "Goodbye, Whale Island."


	3. Pride, Stormy Ocean, Duel

Disclamer: I Do Not Own Hunter X Hunter

"blah" Talking

'blah' Thinking

(blah) memory's

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the edge of the ship fishing when I heard the sea cranes call out warnings to each other. 'That's odd.' Behind me I could hear one of the captains men saying, "How pathetic! A big guy like that getting sea-sick with these calm waves." about a guy vomiting over the side of the ship. 'How can you be that sick? You shouldn't be here if you can't handle this few waves.'<p>

"It happens every time." The captain said. "By the time we reach Dole Island he'll run out of things to throw up, and probably be left with skin and bones." Everyone started chuckling, while I heard the captain mutter, "I wonder how many can handle this..."

"From looking around, the guys who have backbones are..."

I ignored the rest as a fight started, as I looked back down at my line I could hear a splash indicating that somebody was thrown off the ship. I see my line get pulled under the water so I yank back hooking the fish. "Ha-Ha I've got you now." I mutter as I rail my line in from the currents. After a few seconds I finally get the fish I caught up on deck. Looking up I noticed everyone watching me as the captain makes his way towards me.

"Hey, you got a big one. Plus..." He says stopping in front of my catch, "... a flying Bonto fish is hard to catch."

Nodding my head I mutter, "Yeah, there rare around Whale Island too."

I heard a yawn from behind the captain so I turned my attention towards the person that happened to be Leorio. I heard him muttering something about the wind stopping, but I ignored him as he kept complaining. Instead I glanced back up at the sea cranes that continued to call out warnings. Putting the Bonto down on the deck I turn back out to face the sea and make out a small black cloud in the distance, along with the air getting moister with a salty taste to it. Turning to the captain I tell him, "There's a storm coming in our direction."

The captain looked down at me with an eyebrow raised while Leorio starts complaining again, "Yeah right! There isn't a single wave."

Looking around at the people listening I could tell Kurapika was paying attention to what I was saying so I explained, "The air is getting moist... and it's got a salty taste to it." Looking back up at the sea cranes I continue, "The sea cranes are warning each other."

"Sea cranes?" Leorio says doubtfully while laughing, "Do you now what they are saying?"

Shrugging my shoulders I tell him, "It's not hard to understand a warning when it's being said."

Leorio chuckles again while asking me, "Are you mocking me?"

Looking over the captain's shoulder I can see Kurapika glancing at me and the sea cranes looking interested in what I was saying. While shrugging my shoulders I tell him, "Think what you like. Believe me or not I don't care."

I turned away from them and started walking away when the captain stops me by asking, "Hey, you got on board from Whale Island, right?" I nodded my head, "What does your father do?"

Tensing I turn my head to look at him, "I've heard he's a Hunter, but he left me with my Aunt when I was young because she took custody of me, so I've only seen a picture of him."

"Hey, how big is this storm? When will we hit it?"

Looking back out at sea I muttered, "By the way the dark clouds are moving over here and from the sea cranes warnings... at this rate... we have two hours till it hits." Looking back at the captain I continue, "It's going to be a big one."

The captain starts chuckling while saying, "I've had this job for a long time, and you're the second person to get it right."

Glancing at him I mutter, "My father was the first wasn't he?"

Nodding his head he says, "He's a great man... You remind me allot of him when he was on my ship."

Smirking I start to walk away but not before muttering, "So I've been told."

Walking below deck I spot a hammock that's unoccupied that could fit two people. Heading over towards it I lay myself down while it started swaying with the deck. As time passes with listening to the crew pulling the sails up and people walking all over the deck I could make out Leorio's voice as he's telling someone off while the captain is giving out orders. Listening intently I could make out the faintest sound of rain a few miles away and the sound of the waves hitting the ship and the wind trying to push people off the ship getting more fierce as time goes on.

As the thunder echoed and a faint light coming through the ship I could hear what was being discussed on deck as everyone stopped working.

"What is that?" Many people muttered.

"It's St. Elmo's Fire." The captain replied.

"What's St. Elmo's Fire?" Someone else asked.

"During a thunderstorm or if an electrically charged cloud is above, static energy that accumulates at high places, like the top of a mast, becomes strong enough to result in a glowing discharge" I heard Kurapika explain. 'That's a better explanation than others can do, it's also straight to the point but as most people don't know is that when under a charged cloud anybody adapted to electricity have more control over it.' I reply in my thoughts. 'But only the most trusted people know this, along with those few who could control elements including me. Yet I can control all the elements easily enough unlike most everyone that can only control one, maybe two elements. I don't use it around anyone I don't trust, since if anyone found out about it I would be hunted by the Phantom Spider and be killed. Hmm, This will be a sad Hunter exam if I can't use all my powers but I don't want to be killed so I guess its the safest idea for now.'

I continued listening as Leorio starts nagging to Kurapika saying, "You've finally said something. Thanks for the explanation that can be found in an encyclopedia."

'I've had about enough of Leorio's bull shit! There's no need for it on this ship where you can't cool off!' Getting up I use my wind element to get me to the deck faster without having to run. Reaching the deck in a few short seconds I say seriously making my way towards the mast, "Then let's hear your answer for what a St. Elmo's Fire is. Don't jump down his throat since you can't come up with a better explanation. It gives you the edge over idiot when needed to put them down a notch. So if you can't come up with a better explanation then I'd keep your mouth shut."

"Let's hear your explanation then. There's probably nothing else you can add to what Kurapika said." Leorio says challenging me.

Smirking I say, "Among sailors, it's said that one who see's St. Elmo's Fire can't return to port alive. There is more to the St. Elmo's Fire but it's not for those who I don't choose as trustworthy." As I finish I nod to the captain then return to the bunk while listening to the captain.

"He's right, one who see's it can't return to port alive. A big storm is coming."

As I lay back down on the hammock I could hear footsteps as people came down bellow deck as the waves could wash them off the ship. I heard as many of them were getting sick and rolling all over the floor. Hearing a pair of footsteps sop in front of me I opened my eyes to see Kurapika looking down at me with questioning eyes. "Can I help you with something?" I ask him wondering why he's there.

"May I lay down with you?" I raise an eyebrow at him questioningly, "There's no where else to relax."

Looking around I see he is right so I ask, "So it's relaxing to lie next to somebody you hardly know?"

"I don't feel like we just meet, I feel like I've known you for a while, and as far as I can tell you're trustworthy." He replies. Nodding my head, I move over to give him room as he gets on. A few minutes pasted in silence till he turns to look at me saying, "You didn't have to defend me you know." I only shrug my shoulders. "What was it you meant when you said there was more to the St. Elmo's Fire?"

I stiffen as I sit up looking around to see that nobody was paying attention to us, laying back down I explained, "Only the people that I trust are told about it, because if I tell the wrong people..." I sigh, "the spider will try to hunt me down in order to kill me." I could tell he stiffened at that so I continued, "It's like me asking you about your eyes... only people I can trust can know about it..." I sigh and start to get up. "Once you trust me with your secret I'll trust you with mine, it's only fair this way." Nodding I continue, "Once you trust me, I'll trust you... Once we become close friends." I sum it up.

'I want to tell you but I can't when you can't even trust me with your secret.' Making my way towards the deck I think to myself. 'sigh if I told him about it, it would only make him another target for the Phantom Spider as they killed everyone that could control the elements since they wouldn't work with them.'

(I was practicing the new training with water that my teacher, Hisoka, instructed me to do when I got the water in a small sphere I started trying to move it around while still containing a sphere shape when I lost control of it. It expanded from the compacted sphere until it exploded. Water drenched every inch of a 10 foot radius along with Hisoka my cloths got drenched in water. We both laughed until we heard running footsteps and the sound of a sword coming out of its sheath. Hisoka turned to me telling me to run as fast as I could as he took out his deck of playing cards and got into a stance ready for an attack. As I ran I could tell that nobody was following me as I hid in a tree waiting till night fell before heading back home. As I walked into my room I saw a piece of paper written in Hisoka's writing.

Gon,

I'm sorry it had to come to this but the Phantom Spider has tracked me down. Don't worry I will see you again and when I do I will protect you as I have been doing since I began your training. I'm going to become a Phantom Spider to keep tabs on them and make sure they don't know where you are. Keep training and working hard, master your control over the elements and make sure you only use your powers when you're alone or with people you can trust with your life.

I will see you again soon,

Hisoka)

'That was the last day I saw him, along with the first day that I started training non-stop. I soon mastered control of all the elements and could use them to my advantage when ever I wanted. I made sure I kept Hisoka's card deck with me everywhere I went as I could use them for battle, since along with my wind control I could make the cards become sharp and hit a target faster when I throw it. I also learned I could use my fire control with my sword, so when I'm near fire I could manipulate it to form around my sword to leave burns on a body that I cut. I could also use my lightning control with my sword as well, but instead of burning somebody it would paralyze them for a short time depending on the charge I give it. It took me 3 years in order to master different charges and precision of when to attack someone. I'm ready to bring down the Phantom Spider, the only thing I need is a Hunter license so that I can turn them in and gain access to information I normally couldn't gain.'

After my thoughts I headed back below deck but not before noticing that lightning hit the mast leaving a deep gash across it. Once I entered the room from before I walked next to the door and leaned against the wall watching as everyone getting sick except for Kurapika who was relaxing on the hammock and Leorio who was fixing his tie in a mirror.

Turning my head towards the door I watch as the captain walks in looking at the people at the floor then to Kurapika, Leorio and me. Nodding my head at him acknowledging him, he asks for our names.

"You want to know my name?" Leorio yells at him.

Rolling my eyes at him as the captain replies, "That's correct."

"Is it really so hard to say your name?" I ask Leorio, "I'm Gon. Gon Freaks" I tell the captain while watching as Kurapika sits up in the hammock.

"My name is Kurapika."

"I... I am Leorio." He says solemnly.

"Gon. Kurapika. Leorio. Why do you want to be a Hunter?"

"Hey. Who do you think you are, asking something like that? You're not an interview!" says Leorio.

"Just answer the question." The captain replies.

"Are you listening to me?" Leorio yells.

"Hmm..." I say looking around at the people around on the ground. "Do you think we can take this somewhere else that's less... crowded?" I ask the captain. He looks me in the eye and nods. "Thanks." I reply walking behind him, I notice that Kurapika and Leorio still not moving so I turn to them saying, "If you want to become a Hunter you will follow him. It's the best advice I can give you without out right saying anything." Then I turn and continue following him out to the captains courters. Looking over my shoulder I see that they weren't following, shrugging my shoulders I close the door and turn back to the captain.

"So since it's just us here... You said earlier that there was more to it then just finding your father that you want to become a Hunter... What is the rest of your reason?"

"I trust you so I'll tell you... Have you heard about how some people could control the elements?" He nodded. "That they were being hunted my the Phantom Spiders?" Again another nod. "I am one of the last surviving after the Spiders killed everyone left. Most of us are on the run some are in hiding but nobody is like me as they can only control and manipulate one or two elements while I can control them all." He nods, "I want to become a Hunter to gain the information that I can't otherwise and to be able to turn them in. Along with being a Blacklist Hunter."

"You don't want revenge for your fallen comrades?" He asked me.

Sighing I told him, "Yes I want revenge. Who wouldn't? But death would be to easy a way out of life instead of dealing with the lives they've taken." I shrug my shoulders, "I've been training since I was young for this and I'm ready... all I need now..."

"Is a Hunter License." He finished for me.

Nodding my head I decide to ask him, "You're an examiner aren't you?" His eyes got wide and he smirked while nodding, "I figured as much as you knew my father... What are you going to do to them two?"

"I guess I'll go and ask them once again why they want to become a Hunter... I have a feeling Kurapika will be like you with wanting revenge." I nodded.

As we walked back to the other room I leaned back against the wall again and watched as the captain asked again why they wanted to be a Hunter.

"Hey why did you answer his question?" Leorio asked me while ignoring the captain.

I shrugged my shoulders while saying, "I trust him. Why not? It's not like you've got anything to lose by answering him... But not answering him will leave you out of the Hunter Exam."

"What do you mean?" Kurapika asked me. I shrug my shoulders again. 'You figure it out. It wasn't that hard'

"He may seem trust worthy but I never do what I don't want to do, unless we have a duel." Leorio says ignoring what I just said.

"You're an idiot then." Looking at Kurapika I ask him, "What about you?"

"I agree with Leorio." I looked down while thinking, 'I guess I'm not worth trusting either.'

Sighing I mutter to myself, "Nobody trusts me when I say something anymore." Sighing again I looked at the captain, "You might need to show them... they'll keep trying to get out of the question if you don't."

"Hey how old are you?" Leorio asks Kurapika. "Put some respect in it when you say my name!" He yells.

'Idiot. It's just your name.' I think while rolling my eyes.

"It's so easy to lie, to avoid a question you don't want to answer. But... I believe that lying is similar to greed, and it's a shameful act." Kurapika says.

"Call me Leorio-SAN!"

"To confess something in front of a person I just met, my reason to become a Hunter... it's too personal to tell." I flinch at that. 'I just told him something personal to me so why can't you do the same? Why do you both not trust my judgment?' "So, I cannot answer your question at this time."

"Call me Leorio-san! LE-O-RI-O-SAN!" Leorio says gritting his teeth.

There was silence for a few seconds till the captain breaks it by saying, "If you don't answer... get off this ship now. You both still don't understand? Gon got it as we were taking off." They both looked over at me. "The Hunter Exam has already begun... when you got on this ship." He continues while pulling out his Hunter License.

"Told you you'd have to show them." I muttered to him.

"It's sad that I even had to pull this out. Gon came up to me asking if the exam had begun in the beginning of the voyage. He tried to worn you just a few seconds ago but you ignored him and didn't trust in his judgment. You made him feel like you don't trust him after he's been trying to get to know you both..."

Putting my hand on his shoulder to stop him I looked up at them to see they both looked guilty. Shrugging my shoulders I listened as the captain continued, "As you know, there are tons of people who want to become a Hunter. Unfortunately, the inspectors don't have time to examine everyone. So, guys like us are hired to sift through the applicants. The guys who were thrown off or lying around are being reported as unqualified. So, even if you make it to the Exam Center, you'll be kicked out. Whether you guys get to take the Exam or not depends on my judgment. Gon has already passed so answer my question carefully."

"Damn it! I guess I'll tell you." Leorio began. "The reason I want to become a Hunter..."

"I am a survivor of the Kuruta tribe." 'That sounds familiar.' "I want to be a Hunter... that captures criminals with a price on their head... Blacklist Hunter."

The captain turned to me saying, "Told you he'd be just like you. But let's see if revenge is in it too." I roll my eyes at him and shrug my shoulders.

"And your reason?"

"Four years ago, my comrades were massacred." Looking him in the eyes as he continued. "The culprit is the killing group, Phantom Spider." Clenching my hands till blood started to come out I continued to listen, "In order to capture them, I want to..."

"...Become a Hunter, right?" I finished for him. Looking at the captain I said, "You were right. Not only are we both wanting to be Blacklist Hunters and revenge but it's for the same group of people." Sighing I turned back to Kurapika who looked at me with his eyebrows knitted together. "All of the Phantom Spider members are class A-criminals. Most skilled Hunters can't mess with them. You'll die if not trained right."

"I'm not afraid of death. What I'm afraid of, is that this anger will fade away someday."

"I feel the same way, but the anger will never fade away as long as the Spider's are still out there killing others. You need to train as I did before coming here. I had to train so that when they found me I could protect myself as they continue to try to hunt for me in order to kill me." Sighing I looked him in the eyes. "The training I went through... It was hard as hell and I lost my comrades along the way as they were trying to help train me. They would sacrifice themselves when they caught up to me so that I could run, but I'm not going to run away this time... I'm running towards them."

"You say a lot of things. If you want revenge, you don't have to be a Hunter to do that." Leorio replies.

"Yes you do. You can get better access to places and information that you normally can't get." I snap back.

"That's one of the most stupidest inquiries." Kurapika replies as if I didn't say anything. "There are places, information, actions, and allot more... that can't be accessed unless you are a Hunter. Leorio."

Walking out of the room I headed towards the bridge to tell the crew about the gash in the mast while listening to the conversation I left.

"I told you to call me Leorio-san!" Leorio yells back.

"So, what's the reason for "Leorio-san"?"

"Me? I don't want to give a make-up answer, so I'll be honest. MONEY!" 'I should have seen that coming.' "I want to become a Hunter to make a lot of money. If I have money, I can get anything... a large house, a good car and even women!" 'Why's he lying? There's another reason for the money but what could it be?'

"You can't buy civility, Leorio." Kurapika tells him.

By this time I was right outside the door listening, "That's the third time. Step outside. Looks like you filthy Kuruta tribe people don't know any manners." 'That just wasn't right. Your complaining about how he's saying your name and then you dig your own grave by talking bad about his people? That's low even by your standards.'

"Take those words back! Leorio!"

"It's Leorio-san! come on!"

"I look forward to it!"

"H... Hey you guys!" The captain yells at them as they started heading towards the deck.

"Let them fight, it will calm things down afterwards. Plus you can always tell who people are by what gets them angry." I say as I grad my fishing rod and follow them out to the deck.

They stood facing each other ready to fight when Kurapika says, "If you take back those words, I'll forgive you, Leorio."

"You first, Kurapika!" Leorio says as he pulls out a knife. "I don't intend to go first!"

Kurapika gets into a stance with his two sheathed blades. Staring each other down for a few seconds they jump into the air poised to attack.

My attention is drawn to the person climbing atop the mast trying to fix the cracks that were made earlier.

I could feel the lightning building up to hit him straight on. I use my control to change its direction to just above him as I swing my fishing rod to secure the line around the mast, and just as I see him falling over the railing I jump out at him while holding onto my fishing rod. As I fall over the edge I can tell that the fighting on the deck stopped and the same beautiful voice from the show call out my name. Once I got within reach of the person I grab onto him by his mid-section with one arm as the other continues to hold the fishing rod. I can feel hands attach themselves to my legs trying to pull us both back up onto the deck. After a few minutes I'm on the deck with Leorio and Kurapika around me while the person I saved saying, "Thanks a lot man." before going back to work.

As I'm sitting on the deck with the ocean now calm and the crew fixing the mass I hear Leorio telling me off for what I did. "How can you do something so reckless?"

"Yes, it was very foolish." Kurapika adds in. "I didn't think we would get to you in time." He adds while placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Not as foolish as you too fighting when there's a storm out." I mutter as I start to walk away.

"If we didn't catch you, you would've dropped into the ocean with that guy."

"It's not like I would have drowned." I muttered to myself. "I secured myself off before jumping to save him or did you two not notice while you were fighting?" I ask them as I continue on my way below deck to lie on the hammock.

With my eyes closed I could hear as someone came up to the hammock and lay down next to me. Opening my eyes I looked at who it was when I noticed blond hair I knew it was Kurapika.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe in your judgment earlier."

Shrugging my shoulders I mutter, "It's alright. It would be smart not to trust me or be around me."

"Why do you say that?" Kurapika asks as he turns his head to look at me.

"I'm being hunted. I will always be hunted." I replied. "They will use the people I'm close to in order to get to me."

"Who is it that's hunting you?"

"The same person were both trying to capture for crimes against our comrades." I reply closing my eyes.

We stayed like that for a while until I drifted off to sleep with Kurapika next to me. I woke up sometime later and decided to head for the deck when I heard Kurapika tossing and turning as if he was in a nightmare. Walking back over to the hammock I lay down feeling him still next to me. With his head on my chest and arm on my mid-section I close my eyes again wrapping an arm around him.

He woke up some time later and started squirming on top of me. When he noticed he was laying on me I could see his eyes widen as we look in each others eyes.

"Sorry." Kurapika mutters as he sits up.

"It's alright. You were having a nightmare earlier but calmed down after a little bit." I replied while getting off the hammock. "I think we should get onto the deck. I don't think it will be too long till we get to Dole Island." I see him nod at me as I walk up to the deck.

I walked out just as I heard the captain say that they passed and that he would take us to Dole Island.

"I'm flattered, but can this old ship get there?" Leorio asked jokingly.

The captain chuckled before saying faithfully, "Have faith in this ship."


	4. Decision, Shortcut, Detour

Disclamer: I Do Not Own Hunter X Hunter

"blah" Talking

'blah' Thinking

(blah) memory's

* * *

><p>As we arrived at Dole Island it was full of people walking around trying to find the site where the Hunter Exam will begin. I turn towards the captain to say goodbye when he leaves us with some advise, "You've only reached Dolle Harbor. You still have a long, difficult way to go… Look." He says pointing at a tree on a hill. "Head for that lone cedar. That is one of the shortcuts to the Exam Hall. If you got that, be on your way. The Exam has already begun."<p>

"Thank You. Take care." I tell the crew as I wave at them.

"Yeah, same to you all."

As we were on our way to a map of the city I noticed that we were being followed by a person with blond hair, green clothes and had two sheathed swords on his back.

When we turned a courner I walked over to Kurapika while saying, "Theres a person following us." He nodded and we continued on to a map of the city.

When we were in front of the map Leorio started talking, "But its strange… Zaban City, the site of the Exam, is located in the opposite direction from the mountain where the lone cedar is."

"That's true." Kurapika said.

"That's no shortcut. We could end up going in vain. Shouldn't we head straight for Zaban City?"

"If your heading for Zaban City, there's a direct bus. The bus stop is right over there." Said the guy that was following us. 'He's lying. It's probably a trap to luer idiots in like Leorio.'

"Hmm. Leorio, do as you like but I'm heading for the cedar tree." I said as I started walking in the direction straight for the cedar tree.

I heard Leorio ask Matthew if he was going to be taking the bus.

"No, I get sick when riding the bus, I'm going to head for the cedar tree with him."

I stopped walking while turning towards him. Seeing that he was pointing at me I looked at him seriously. "Thanks but no thanks. You might be able to lead Leorio into a trap but I know better than to have you come and get stabbed in the back later on." I told him while adding on, "I wouldn't even think about following either." Looking him in the eyes, "It will only lead to your death." Turning around I kept walking.

After a few minutes I noticed I was being followed by Kurapika so I stop in order to let him catch up to me.

"I take it, Leorio desided to fall for the trap?"

"Yes… Am I allowed to come with you?" He asked me.

Raising an eyebrow I asked, "Why wouldn't you be?"

"Um, because you told Matthew it would lead to his death."

Rolling my eyes I told him, "That is because he was lying the whole time. He would have left us the first chance he could. He was just going to use us till we got him to where he wanted…" Looking behind Kurapika I could see Matthew trying to follow us. "Excuse me. I need to take a leak." I told him while taking out Hisoka's old cards.

As I walked into the woods I picked one out of the deck and threw it in the direction Matthew was in. Manipulating the wind I made the card sway avoiding the trees while it headed towards its target. I watched as it hit him on his right arm making a deep gash. Using the wind I moved the card so it would cut him again, this time it hit his left arm, also leaving a deep gash. As he fell to the ground I walked up to him. While retrieving my card I also grabbed both of his swords as souveniers.

Walking back over to Kurapika, who had his eyebrow raised as he looked at the new swords strapped to my back.

"I don't do well with people I don't trust following or sneaking up on me." I explained to him.

He nodded, "As long as I don't see you kill anyone I wont argue with it." He replies.

Raising my eyebrow again I asked, "What makes you say I killed him?"

"Other than you having his swords? I don't know."

"Well, I didn't kill him. He's got a few deep cuts and was paralyzed but he should be fine as long as he can get to a doctor." He nodded his head and we continued towards the cedar tree.

I made sure to stay away from the magical creatures as we continued on our way towards the cedar tree when I heard in the distance, "Hold up!" The voice sounded like Leorio so I turned to Kurapika.

"Leorio is trying to catch up to us… do you want to wait for him or continue?"

"Lets wait for him. We'll never hear the end of it if we ignored him."

Nodding my head we waited for Leorio to catch up to us.

When he caught up to us we continued on but not before I questioned him about the bus. "The bus was a trap wasn't it?"

"Hmph" He sighed then said, "Yes it was… I'm sorry," he muttered, "I should have listened to you."

Smirking I told him, "Don't worry about it."

As we walked into the deserted town I could hear multiple people's breathing and the wrestling of clothing.

"What an eerie place! There's no one around here." Leorio says.

"Actually, there are many people here. Cant you hear there breathing or there clothes wrestling around?" I asked him.

"Yes, That's what I hear. Be careful." Kurapika tells us.

Sensing an old woman, I started walking towards an ally nearest us while saying, "Granny, you can stop hiding now."

As she walked out of the ally multiple kids with different colored hair came out of the houses and allys.

"Hey, what is it? Who are they?" Leorio asked. I watched as the granny smirked while hearing a strange sound coming from the kids on the street. "Doki, doki, doki, doki? Who the hell are they?" Leorio asked again. "Hey Gon. Are you sure we're on the right path?"

Looking at the granny I could see on her walking cane the sign for the hunter's. 'This must be part of the exam.' "Yes, I'm positive. If you wish to take a different route and face a magical creature then be my guest."

"Magical creature?"

Nodding my head I answered, "Yeah. I moved around them as we were heading towards the cedar and that lead us here. So this must be where we're supposed to be."

"Then who the hell are they? This is a trap, isn't it?" Leorio starts. 'Idiot, do you not see her cane?'

"Listen." Granny says, "You're heading for the lone cedar, aren't you? You can never get there unless you go through this town. Other paths are like a maze. More over, there are violent beasts and monsters lying in wait. The young man is right."

"This is part of the exam isn't it?" I ask her. Raising an eyebrow I nod my head to her cane. "You have the Hunter sign on your cane."

"You are correct, and now, here's a heart-stopping quiz!" she yelled.

"What? A-A quiz!" Leorio yells.

"I will give you one question.. you are allowed five seconds to answer. If you give a wrong answer, you will be disqualified. And you should quit aspiring to be a Hunter. You must answer by choosing either (1) or (2). All other answers will be incorrect."

"Hey, wait a minute. You're giving us one question for all three of us?"

"That would be quicker, won't it?"

"But if he gets it wrong then I'll fail too!" Leorio says pointing at Kurapika.

"That's impossible." Kurapika says irritated. "I'd say the possibility of the opposite is extremely high. It almost brings me to tears."

"Let's just hear the question." I tell her.

"Here is the question. Your son and your daughter are abducted. You can only take one back. (1) Daughter (2) Son which do you choose?"

'if you choose either one you will fail the other. So what's left? We've got only two options… but we can choose not to answer. That's it Silence! I only hope Leorio doesn't put up a fight.'

"Five… Four… Three… Two… One…" Leorio heads over to a pile of wood; picking one up he starts walking towards the granny. "Times up."

Just as Leorio was about to threaten the granny I walk over, grab the wood out of his hands. I chuck the wood away while putting my free hand over his mouth keeping him quiet.

"Sorry about him." I say nodding my head towards Leorio, "He's an idiot who cant keep his mouth closed."

She nods while saying, "Is that your final answer?"

"Yes" I say looking at Kurapika to see him nod his head. "Silence is our answer."

"You… Pass." She says with a smile on her face. Releising Leorio I look at Kurapika to see him smiling at me for shutting him up for once. "The right path is this one." She continues as the kids open a dark passage way to our right. "It's a straight road. It takes about two hours to reach the top."

"Silence is the answer…" Leorio says still trying to comprehend it. He turned to granny to say, "Granny… I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize to me. I am doing this in order to meet someone like you. Work hard and be a good Hunter."

Nodding my head in her direction I turn and start walking towards the tunnel.

"You may go now. A couple living in the house under the lone cedar are the navigators. If they find you promising, they will guide you to the Exam Hall." She says as the door closes behind us.

"You know there is no right answer for a question like that." They both looked at me. Shrugging my shoulders I ask, "What would you do if you were in a situation like that?"

I saw them stop with there eyes wide in shock then start to walk, thinking about there answer. Taking out my deck of cards I began playing while walking faster through the tunnel.


	5. Lie, Trust? Kiriko

Disclamer: I Do Not Own Hunter X Hunter

"blah" Talking

'blah' Thinking

(blah) memory's

* * *

><p>Four hour's have passed since we began walking through the tunnel. Leorio had started to drag behind us as Kurapika and I played a game with my cards.<p>

"The old granny mentioned a Navigator, do you think we'll have to pass another test?" I ask Kurapika. As he looks at me in confusion I explain, "So far we've been tested by everyone. The captain and the old granny, while there were many traps in between. I have a feeling this will be another test. Just keep your guard up at all times." He nodes his head as we continue our game.

"When are we going to reach the exit?" Leorio exclaims. I turn my head, at the same time as Kurapika, to see him putting his suitcase down and stop walking. "The old lady said we should reach it in two hours." He continues to complain like a child, "Those two hours passed by two hours ago. I'm hungry. I want to go to the bathroom."

Sighing we shake our heads while I mutter, "You shouldn't believe everything your told." Speaking up louder I say, "The exit is right ahead. If you're not coming we'll leave you behind!"

"What? You should have said that in the first place!" He yells at me.

"Hmm… Must have slipped my mind…" I drift off as Kurapika starts to laugh. 'Hmm… he's got a beautiful laugh.'

Walking out of the tunnel I could make out a lake covered by a thick fog.

"After going through the tunnel," He pauses, "there's a lake?" Leorio mutters. 'What a way to state the obvious.' I deadpan. "Does that mean we have to swim?"

As I roll my eyes at him I spot a small boat along the side of the lake. 'Two people will have to row but its better then nothing.'

"Found a boat." I yell to them.

As I sit next to Kurapika helping him to row the boat I accidentally brush my arm against his. Thinking nothing of it I continue rowing. As my arm brushes against his again I glance at him to see a faint pink tint to his cheeks.

Smirking I keep my eyes on him as I bump into him again and to my 'surprise' his face turns into a dark pink color. I keep looking at him to see him glance at me. While our eyes continued to stare at each other I mutter, "Sorry," as innocently as possible as our arms brush again.

"Oh man, this thing is leaking." Leorio's says interrupting our moment.

"Deal with it." I mutter darkly.

"Humph, don't tell me this is part of the Hunter Exam?" 'Does he ever shut up?'  
>A few seconds goes bye as we continue to row in silence until we row right next to a 'Magical Beast Warning' sign.<p>

"That sign says to 'Beware of Magical Beasts'!" Leorio states the obvious.

"So it seems," Kurapika replies.

As the minutes go by in silence with me brushing my arm against Kurapika's with each row until Leorio asks, "How are we going to get approved by the Navigator?"

"Don't know… They've probably got a test for us to pass like the other had." I reply.

"Maybe…" Kurapika begins.

"It has something to do with appearance!" Leorio adds his thoughts in while laughing. "If so then unfortunately, Gon, you won't be approved."

"What are you blabbering about? My cloths help me to move around without restricting my movements unlike your suit." I snap back. I wore a simple black tight shirt underneath a loose black and red vest with black pants and shoe's.

"Kurapika will probably be disqualified too, because of his height." Leorio says ignoring me. 'Now you're just starting to get on my nerves…' "That means I'm the only one who will be approved by the Navigator." He continues. Turning my head towards Kurapika we look each other in the eye before laughing.

"That would never happen." Kurapika says in between breaths.

"What did you say?"

"It might be based solely on your strength." He continues ignoring Leorio, "Another factor will probably be needed. Like knowledge or intelligence. Gon, what are you good at?" He asks looking at me.

'Should I sum it up? Or tell the truth? Well I trust Kurapika but Leorio's a different story so I guess the sum up will do.' I think before replying, "I have a variety of things at which I'm a master at… I'm knowledgeable… I'm sure there are other things I'm good at."

"In my case, I have guts. I'll be fine with any monster that appears." Leorio says. I watch as he becomes still with his eyes wide looking at something behind us. Turning my head I see a monster come out of the lake then everything becomes slow around me. I watch as it turns its attention towards Kurapika while opening its mouth wide.

Thinking fast I grabbed my sword attached to my back, unsheathing it I wait till the Beast gets mere inches from a wide eyed Kurapika. Not waiting another second I manipulate wind around my sword while I cut the head straight off the beast. As time continues to move slowly around me I turn to see Leorio with closed eyes while Kurapika stares right at me. 'Screw it.' I think as I manipulate wind and water around the boat making it hit shore in less then a few seconds.

As I wipe the blood off my sword and re-sheath it I glance back at Kurapika to see him looking at me questioningly. Shaking my head I get out of the boat as time seems to start moving normally. "If you're going to stay in the boat I will leave you both." I say seriously. 'I'm so stupid… of course he's going to start asking questions now that he's seen some of what I can do.' I think to myself as I watch Kurapika climb out of the boat and Leorio open his eyes then look around with a confusion written all over his face.

"What happened to the Beast?" Leorio asks. As I shrug my shoulders he continues, "And how did we get to shore when I couldn't even see the shore a few seconds ago?"

Looking him straight in the eyes I raise my hand with my pointer finger out shaking it with each pause, "Se-c-ret."

I turn around while walking towards a weirdly shaped rock. As I get closer I feel the presence of Kurapika following after me.

"I'm not going to ask what that was about or how you did that…" He says. Raising my eyebrow he continues, "You will tell me when you're ready." With a nod of my head he changes the subject, "It looks like the sumi tribe built this a long time ago." Indicating towards the rock with markings on it. "It's been damaged in many places, I can't make out what it says though."

"It looks like a warning to whomever messes with this artifact." I tell him.

"Hey!" We both turn towards Leorio as he says, "Forget that, where's the Pathway?"

"Right in front of you." I tell him pointing along the side of the lake,"

"It doesn't look like a shortcut." He mutters. "The old lady said it was just a single path."

"Just because it is a single path, does not mean it goes straight to the destination. Am I right, Gon?" Kurapika states while turning to me.

"Yes, we still have a while before we get to the cedar so lets start walking." I tell them while unsheathing a sword at one time to sharpen it as we walk.

As I begin to sharpen the two I took from Matthew I watch as Kurapika glances at them every few minutes. Finally I decide what I'm going to do with them.

Taking out a couple carving tools I begin to inscribe, "Fight for survival," on one side while on the other side I inscribe, "Fight to protect." Putting the sword back in its sheath I unsheathe the other one.

After a few thoughts I decided to inscribe on one side, "Defend your comrades" while on the other side I inscribe, "Defend yourself from harm."

Smiling to myself as I sheath the sword I notice it start getting late. 'When we are in the forest I don't want to stop for rest, so I guess now should be a good time.'

Stopping I turn around to say, "We'll camp here for a few hours to relax and rest. I don't want to stop when we get in the forest." The nodded and went to lay down. When I noticed they were still on edge to sleep I say, "Get some sleep, I'll take first watch." When that doesn't work I continue, "I don't know when the next time we'll be able to sleep again so rest up now while you still can."

Sitting down I saw them both relax. Before long they were both asleep. As I knelt down beside Kurapika with the two finished swords and couldn't help but think of how beautiful and peaceful he looked as he slept. 'It would never work out. If I'm not being hunted now by the Spider than I will be sooner or later. I cant risk putting him in that kind of danger.'

'But he's going to be in that danger anyway! They may not be hunting him but he sure is going to hunt them down when he's a Hunter. There's not a chance that he would stay away from them and you know it!' I argue with myself.

'I'm too dangerous to be around!'

'Around you is where he will be the safest!'

'Maybe your right but if he gets killed or harmed because of me…'

'He won't.'

'And how do you know that?'

'Because you'd rather get yourself killed in order to save him!'

Sighing I look back down at Kurapika before thinking, 'Your right… but will he even want someone like me?' Setting the swords by his pack I walk back over to where I was sitting before. As I start to sit down I start to get the feeling that somebody was watching me. Slipping a card out of my deck I flick it into the trees towards the creature watching me. I heard as it imbedded itself in the tree next to the creature watching me. I watched as a giant magical creature race away through the trees and out of sight but not before I see what the creature looked like. It was taller than Leorio with brown fur along with some sort of wings attached to its arms. Racking my brain I think about what it could be. 'It looks like a Kiriko.'

Not thinking anything more about it, since all it did was watch us, I walked over to Leorio and wake him for his turn on watch. Laying down I close my eyes to rest but kept awake in case something else happened.

After what felt like two hours of listening to Leorio trying to find something to entertain himself with I hear Leorio walk in the direction of Kurapika before hearing him say, "Come on! It's your turn for the shift." Then walk away.

I could hear the sound of Kurapika sitting up before asking, "Why are these here?" Listening as the familiar sound of a sword leaving its sheath reaches my ears. I smirk as I hear him gasp then mutter, "Fight for survival… Fight to protect…" I hear the other sword being unsheathed then another gasp before he says, "Defend your comrades… Defend yourself from harm… Why would he give these to me?" the sound of swords being sheathed was the last sound I heard before silence crept into the camp.

An hour passes in silence until I hear movement in the trees. Sitting up I look in the direction the sound came from to see what looked like another Kiriko, yet this one looked a little shorter than Leorio.

Narrowing my eyes I hear a female voice in the same direction mutter, "Dad wasn't kidding. This guy is looking straight at me… I have to get out of here! He looks like he's going to kill me!" Flicking a card in her direction making it imbed itself in the tree she was hiding behind. "Crap!" is the last thing I hear before she runs through the trees away from the camp. Manipulating the wind I bring my card flying back to me. Catching it in between my index and middle finger I glance at Kurapika to see him looking at me with surprised eyes then glance over at Leorio to see him still asleep.

"How do you keep doing things like that? What were you throwing your card at anyway?"

Shrugging my shoulders I reply, "It's one of the many things I was born with and a master at doing. And I threw it at a Kiriko. It had just started to watch us so I spooked it away thinking I was going to kill it."

"That doesn't really answer my first question." He mutters to himself then asks, "Why were your swords next to my pack when I woke up?"

Shrugging my shoulders again I reply, "Who say's there mine?" As he looks at me questioningly I add, "I've already got a sword so I don't need them. I noticed you glancing at them while we were walking and thought you would have a better use for them than I would… if you don't want them then I'm sure Leorio…" I trail off looking towards a sleeping Leorio before saying, "Never mind him but I'm sure I can find someone who wants them."

"I already have my own swords."

Shrugging my shoulders I repeat, "If you don't want them then I'll find someone else to be there owner."

He was silent for a few moments before replying, "I will keep them. Thank you." 'For a moment I thought he was going to return them to me.' "Gon?"

"Yes."

"The inscriptions that are on the swords… what do they mean?"

"Bring them over here." As he sits down next to me with both swords in his hands I take one and unsheathe it. "The meaning for this one is… Fight for survival while also to protect…" Unsheathing the other one I say, "Defend your comrades while also defending yourself from harm." Sheathing them again I hand them back to him with a smile on my face before I say, "Everyone has to fight for there own survival but while doing so you should also protect those who cant protect themselves… While most people defend there comrades they forget about defending themselves from harm… I thought they were fitting words for you."

"Why?" He stutters out questioningly.

"When fighting the Spider you will be in life and death situations so you'll have to fight for your own survival but you should also try and protect those who cant protect themselves… You will be defending your comrades who have died when facing the Spider but you also have to remember to defend yourself from the harm they will cause you."

"I… I… Thank you!" He stutters out.

He gets up and starts to turn to walk away. I look off into the lake until I feel arms wrap around my waist. Looking at him in the eyes I wrap my own around his waist. We both started leaning in towards each other but just before our lips would have met he diverts his head to the side to whisper in my ear, "Thank you again for the gifts." As he starts to pull back I feel his tender lips meet my cheek. As he starts slipping out of my arms I tighten them making him stop above me. We look each other in the eyes, him with confusion written in them, as I start to lean forward I see his eyes widen before I watch them close as our lips get closer and closer. Just as our lips brushed against one another I divert my head to whisper in his ear, "Your welcome." I then remove my arms from around him. I watch with a smirk on my face as he tries to figure out what just happened. As his mouth keeps opening and closing like a fish I lean back in and kiss him on his cheek before he gets up and walks away still confused about what happened. 'I can play that game too.'

Another hour passes till I feel like we've rested enough and can continue. Standing up I walk towards Leorio to try to wake him up.

"Wake up." I tell him. When I see no change I lean down to his ear whispering. "You see a smoking hot woman at a club so you invite her to your house for some fun." I see him get a dreamy smile on his face so continue, "As your ripping each others clothes off you see her in nothing but panties." Some drool starts coming out of his mouth. Rolling my eyes I continue, "As you go to take her panties off you notice something odd." His eyebrows furrow, "You slide down to lick her pussy when you come face to face with a dick." Moving away from him I watch as his face turns to horror then he sits up looking around wildly before I say, "About time you wake up. We've been waiting half an hour! You looked like you were in a great dream," I tell him smirking, "But your face turned to horror a few minutes ago… What were you dreaming about?" I question him.

I see him shiver before saying, "Just a nightmare… A horrible... Horrible nightmare!"

Shrugging my shoulders with a smirk on my face I tell them, "I want to leave soon so get your things packed." Walking over to Kurapika I see him raising an eyebrow questioningly so I explained what I said to Leorio. As I finished telling him what I said we both laughed quietly so as not to make Leorio suspicious.

"If your done making fun of me lets get going." Leorio says making me smirk.

Following the path through the forest I noticed another Kiriko watching us. As we made our way towards the lone cedar we came across another 'Magical Beast Warning' sign.

As I see the house in the distance I hear a deep voice say, "I will take you with me as they burst through the door while you will stay here with those fake wounds. Just stick with the plan and we will be fine."

"But father what about that one guy that saw us while we were watching them in the trees?" Asked the same female voice from before.

"I'm sure that as long as we don't attack him, he wont attack us."

"How can you be so sure?"

"He would have killed us already if we had…" There was a pause before, "All we were doing was watching them, we never attacked. All he did was scare us away from the camp making us think twice about attacking. If we don't attack him or his friends we wont be attacked."

"Then how are we supposed to test them?"

"I told you… don't attack them but they need to use knowledge or observational skills in order to pass we aren't going to attack them."

"Yes father!" Says two voices at the same time.

"Hey Gon! You look confident. Are you sure we're not walking into a place with magical Beasts?" Leorio questioned.

"They haven't attacked, they've only been watching us." I reply.

"What do you mean?" Kurapika questions.

"While we were camping there were two incidents were a Kiriko was watching us. One when I was on watch and another when Kurapika was on watch." Turning my head towards a tree I continued, "There's been one watching us as we've made our way through the forest."

"Then why haven't you killed them?" Kurapika asks.

Shrugging my shoulders I say, "They haven't attacked us all they've been doing is watching us as we've been walking… Plus…" I drift off while thinking, 'It's part of the Exam. There probably the Navigators which means this is there test for us.'

"Plus… WHAT? Stop holding important information from us!" Leorio yells at me.

"If you haven't figured it out yet then what's the point of me telling you? You're a grown man you shouldn't need me to tell you something you should have figured out by now! Lets continue to the house if your done trying to waist our time." I tell him seriously. "The house is just ahead of us past the tree lines… It will take us about half an hour at this pace to get there."

"How can you see in this darkness? I can barley see anything in front of me." Kurapika asks.

"My eye sight doesn't change in the darkness. I've gotten used to it and since Whale Island gets darker than this… this is nothing." I tell him only to see him nod.

As we stand in front of the door to the house I hear, "It's time." Leorio reaches his hand forward in order to knock when we hear a crash coming from inside the house. As he barges in the door I look over his shoulder to see a Kiriko holding a woman, 'it's daughter probably.' While a man could be seen lying on the ground with many wounds all over his body, 'probably the son.'

Leorio and Kurapika start to race inside only for the Kiriko to race out of the door with the woman. As I follow it I notice Kurapika following me while Leorio stayed at the house. Keeping the lead I follow them as the Kiriko keeps running towards the forest.

"Where did it go?" He asks me while I stop. Following the Kiriko's movement through the trees I chase after it.

A few minutes pass with me chasing it when I start to get bored. Taking a card out of my pocket I flick it towards the Kiriko making sure to dull the edge as it hits the arm holding the women making it drop her from the hard impact. As it was going to grab her again I send another one just missing it but it gets the job done as it starts running away.

Watching I see Kurapika grab her while hanging onto a branch before setting her down on the ground. As I listen to the sounds of the Kiriko moving towards running water I hear another movement heading towards the same source of water. Turning towards Kurapika I state, "Not everything is as it always appear." Before running to catch up to the Kiriko. As we continue running towards the source of water I hear a plop, like something agitating water. We make it to the source of water in a few seconds. I watch as it stands on a rock my a waterfall then vanish. As I hear the disturbance in the water more clearer it sounded like someone was laying just under the waters surface. "You know… the other one was fast… if you're here to fight me then fight don't just lay in the water. Next time you want to switch places with the other Kiriko be more quiet." I say as I look at the water, "I know this is a test and that all four of you are the Navigators so why don't we just wait for everyone else to figure it out?"

As I finish speaking a Kiriko's head then body comes out of the body of water before saying, "How did you know we switched places? And how did you know I was in the water?"

"Well you weren't that silent. As I was with your daughter listening for where the other Kiriko was heading I heard it making its way to this source of water then I heard you as you made your way here just in the opposite direction. I also heard you as you went into the water. Hmm… I also heard about the "Plan" as we were getting near the house so I just drew my own conclusions that this was a test made by the Navigators which makes you four the Navigators." I say while shrugging my shoulders.

The Kiriko nodded its head with its mouth hanging open before it laughed then said, "Hey! Dear! Come out! You'll see something you don't see often." The Kiriko that I was chasing before came out of the trees.

"How long has it been… Since someone could tell us apart? I'm so happy."

"Lets head to the clearing where we're going to meet the kids."

Nodding my head I followed them as they lead me to an open field surrounded by trees. Taking out my cards from my pocket I ask, "Do you want to play?" When they shook there heads I shrug my shoulders then sit down to start making a pyramid out of my cards.

Half an hour passes till Kurapika walks out of the forest with the woman from earlier. "How long have you been here?" He asks as he walks up to me.

"Uh… About half an hour." I reply, "You want to play while we wait for Leorio?" I ask nodding my head towards my cards. He nods his head as he sits down in front of me.

Another half hour passes of us playing Blackjack waiting for Leorio to come when I see him walking out of the forest with the guy from the house. "Took you long enough." I tell him as he gets closer.

"Oh yeah! How long have you been waiting? Five minutes?" He yells at me.

Looking at him seriously I say, "No, I've been waiting for an hour… Kurapika's been waiting half an hour. We were waiting on you to figure out about to test."

Picking up my cards as Kurapika stands by Leorio I hear as he says, "He predicted when the storm would arrive on the ship… Now, he found out about the test before we did. He's got special skills. Anyone around him wants to be his friend."

Ignoring the rest of there conversation I turn to the Kiriko in front of me as they say, "Now, as you already know we are the Navigators."

"I'm the daughter." The girl says.

"I'm the son." Says the guy.

"My son and daughter were acting as a married couple at the house."

"As Mr. Kurapika said," Pointing at her wrist the daughter continues, "this tattoo is a vow to be wedded to God. It's impossible to know, if you have no knowledge of ancient history. Having the knowledge with your observational skills, you that determined that we weren't married, its worthy of admiration." They all bowed to him.

"As for Mr. Leorio. Although you didn't realize the treatments were fake your emergency treatments were excellent. But above that, you kept giving me strong, encouraging words when I was acting like I was worried about my wife. I was moved by your kindness. Also, your excellent observation discovered my true form from a tiny needle wound. It's praise worthy." The son says.

"And Mr. Gon, your kind shows up once in ten years…" The almost identical ones begin, "The kind who can distinguish us apart. The kind who has super human abilities as you found out about this test before it started and new where I was just by the sound of our movements… Truly amazing."

"You three pass." They say together.

I smirk while watching Kurapika and Leorio smile. The four Kiriko's began to get us to the Hunter Exam Center by using there wings attached to there arms to fly with us holding onto there ankles.

"I'm afraid of heights!" Leorio shouts, "Don't Drop Me!"

"Wasn't courage one of your traits?" Kurapika questions while I laugh at them both.

'Soon, I can take the main Hunter Exam… I'm one step closer to finding my father and becoming a Blacklist Hunter.' Is my last thought as we continue our way to the Exam Center.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All of the characters remain the same age as they were in the anime/manga except for Gon.**


End file.
